Victor Goes the Spoils
by Selim
Summary: Challenge Fic Sora loses the battle against Ansem in KH. Now he’s one of three slaves to the overlord. Can anyone save them? AnsemSora, AnsemRiku, AnsemRikuSora COMPLETE
1. To the Victor Went the Spoils

Victor Goes the Spoils  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: M+  
**Summary**: [Challenge Fic] Sora loses the battle against Ansem in KH. Now he's one of three slaves to the overlord. Can anyone save them?  
**Timeline**: Probably will remain stopped at KH because I haven't played KH2 or CoM  
**Pairings**: Ansem x Sora, Ansem x Riku, Ansem x Kairi (implied), Ansem x Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH. I am not making any money off this fiction.

* * *

It was dark. Even without the blindfold over his eyes, Sora knew he was in a dark dungeon, chained to the wall where he prayed for Ansem to not come back that day. He didn't think his body could take another day of physical stress. He couldn't handle being reminded daily that he failed and that darkness was running rampant across the worlds. The locations of Donald and Goofy no longer plagued his thoughts. Worrying about them wasn't going to help his own situation.

The door to his cell opened with rusty hinges screeching, signaling the entrance of his captor. Sora couldn't hide the shiver that went up his spine at the intense feeling that overcame him. "Please," the fourteen year old whispered, "please kill me." He cried out as the chains were pulled. His small frame, thinning from malnutrition, was pulled and spread until his back was aligned with the wall. The blindfold was removed; the Keyblade holder blinked his eyes trying to accustom himself to the lit candle that Ansem had brought in the room with him.

"There's no fun in that. I like my slaves to be full of life." The white haired scholar-overlord approached a chair in the corner to set his candle down. "Are you willing to play my game today or must we go through the same tenuous task as every one of our meetings?"

The teenager hissed, spitting in the older man's face. "Never. I'd rather die than do those things with you again."

Ansem smirked, pushing his bangs back. "Wrong answer. You know, Keyblade Holder, I had hoped you'd stop these charades. Even your companions didn't give me this much of a fight. That girl cried once before submitting to me. And that boy, Riku, submitted just as easily. They get to run around the castle free, yet you still lay like a rat in the dungeons. But enough talk, I have a busy day planned out." He reached his hand out, lacing it around the fourteen-year-old boy's cock. At touch, it swelled as blood rushed quickly down. Sora cried out, his thin legs tensing against his bindings trying to pull away from the warm, unwanted hand. That never ending feeling of being dirty was rising in his heart, leaving a tightened feeling in his lungs. Ansem's breath was warm against the tender flesh, a painful reminder of what that mouth could do to him. "Say it."

The teen bit his lip. "N, no!"

Smirking, the white haired man brushed his lips over the boy's cock. Sora cried out as the tip of his cock was enclosed in the warm mouth of his captor. Cold red eyes stared up at his face, analyzing every movement the Keyblade holder made. Every pant was scrutinized, added to the long list that would be held against Sora afterwards.

No matter how pleasurable Ansem's mouth was, it wasn't for Sora to enjoy. The boy cried out as he felt his release boiling up, his hips pushing out and then, like every other day, Ansem pulled away with a quick tug at the slave's balls, locking in place a cock ring. With a cry, the teenager thrust his hips out eager for his captor's attention while ashamed that he'd fallen victim to the pleasure again.

Stepping back, Ansem ran his fingers through his hair again, gazing over at his victim. "Who do you belong to, pet?"

"N, not you." The teen whispered, tensing further on the wall as he waited to be hit. It never came, instead Ansem's smile widened.

"I'll have you rethinking that answer by the time we're done." The man chuckled, reaching for his melting candle. It was then that Sora realized behind the white haired man, on the seat, was a hot iron shaped like the heartless tattoo. Ansem must have noticed his attention because the older man chuckled, lifting the iron up. "This is for you." He explained as he used the candle to heat the head of the iron. The wand's silver slowly transformed to a deep red. The Heartless Overlord shifted the handle around from hand to hand as he contemplated something that was missing before his head snapped back with a yell, "Riku!"

Sora felt his heart stop at his best friend's name. _No, no, don't let him see me like this._ The brunet turned his head away, towards the stone wall as the hinges of his cell screeched open, inviting Riku in. Even though he wasn't watching, Sora could hear the startled sound that came from the silver haired teen. Ansem had already taken the boy aside, if their whispering meant anything, before the two broke apart and Riku approached Sora. "Spread his legs, Riku. Or I'll whip you."

"Yes, Master Ansem." Strong hands grabbed Sora's leg, unchaining it from the wall. Scared, the brunette tried to throw his leg out and hit his own friend, hoping to find a way to get out. His leg, however, was quickly shoved against the wall and pull up awkwardly, putting a pressure on the bones. The tension in his hip wasn't enough to draw his attention from the unbearable pain that came as the hot iron was pressed just above his swollen penis, near his thighs. Screaming, Sora did accomplish pushing Riku back as his leg shot up to block the iron from his tender flesh, but it wasn't enough. His leg was pulled back and the piercing feeling of flesh burning continued. After what felt forever, the hot iron was pulled away and his leg other leg was untied. Left dangling on the wall, Sora sniffled. "Would that be all, Master Ansem?"

"No, I need you to hold him down. Stand back." Ansem reached over Sora's head, releasing the chains that held his arms in place. Without support, Sora fell into his captor's waiting arms. Without a care to the brunette's new wound, the overlord threw his slave on a bed that was in the corner, used only for sex. The teen tensed and pulled into a ball to block any more attacks. "Hold him."

Riku nodded and grabbed at Sora's legs. "On his belly or back?"

"Belly."

It was no trouble to pull Sora on his belly where Riku sat on his friend's legs, pinning them down. The fabric caused a burning feeling at his new wound, making the boy scream out. Back arched, Sora tried crawling away but he didn't make it too far as the hot iron was pressed into his back. Completely stopped, Sora dropped back on the mattress, biting the sheets to stop his screaming. Ansem got too much pleasure from hearing him scream, but it was so hard to stop those cries. Finally, the hot iron was pulled away and Riku got off his legs. Sora didn't move, his tense body remained situated on the bed.

Ansem took a seat on the bed, his hand touching the burn mark. "You may go now, Riku. Have Kairi ready to clean this mess up, I'll be done shortly." Turning his head just enough to see the ashamed look on Riku's face, Sora cried out as his entrance was fingered by Ansem. The silver haired fifteen year old stood his place for awhile before taking his leave with a bowed head. Alone with his slave, Ansem wasted no time spreading the Heartblade Owner's milky globes, sliding in another finger. "There's no denying it now, Sora. Those marks will never go away and my heartless will always find you now. So just give up." He brushed his hands over the burn mark on the brunette's back.

Crying out, Sora clenched the sheets. "Please, cast cure! It hurts!" The only problem with the spell was that the scar wouldn't go away, even though the pain would be gone. Behind him, Ansem breathed back a laugh.

"I will if you ride me." The older man threw his bargain on the table and waited for Sora's response. The fourteen-year-old was frozen in his spot, gazing down at the blanket as he jumbled his options. He didn't have much choice. The pain was unbearable and if wasn't treated properly (and it wouldn't likely be if he kept being difficult) the burns would become infected and become more unbearable. However, by doing it was almost admitting he accepted being a slave to Ansem.

"N, no." He didn't know where the answer had come from but he knew his own shaken voice had said it. The finger in him, rubbing his prostate in slow movements, stopped moving. "Just do it and go away-!" He whimpered as the finger was pulled out of him. His lithe body was picked up from the bed and dropped on Ansem's lap. "I said no! Go away! Donald! Goofy! Help! Riku, help!"

Wrestling both of Sora's hands into one of his own, Ansem reached down to his trousers and pulled the clasp to release his cock from its confines. "I gave you the chance," he whispered in the boy's ear before slamming the teen down on his own swollen cock. Ignorant of the cry of pain that came from Sora, Ansem moaned out in pleasure. It wasn't bliss, the brunette sobbed; breaking his hands out of his captor's hold Sora put all his energy into punching Ansem. The man didn't even flinch away as he gripped the teenager's hips and pulled out just enough so that his tip was still in the brunette's body. Pulling down, he cried out as he was enveloped again. Tight fist loosened as pleasure began to make every nerve sing. Crying, he gripped Ansem's shoulders while cowering in the man's chest. Unable to gaze down, he knew that his own penis was enjoying every moment. Swollen and painful, the tip red and leaking pre-cum, the brunette knew he needed release. "Please…" He cried as the nerve deep in him was pushed again.

"Say it." Ansem whispered, shifting his hips.

"N, no." He whimpered.

Smirking, the white haired overlord shifted his hips to thrust faster into the smaller boy. With each motion, Sora cried out and shifted. To his horror, he found his own hips moving to add friction to his own hard penis trapped between their bodies. Again, Ansem whispered in his slave's ear to say one desired phrase. One phrase and it'd all be over.

"I, I, haah, har-harder," The boy panted but instead the thrust slowed, losing momentum. "No-" he moaned.

"That was a sweet segment, but I want to hear something else. You know it."

Sniveling pitifully, Sora panted. His own swollen cock was becoming painful. At the same time he knew from experience that if he didn't put out, Riku would offer himself to complete their 'master'. Taking control of the situation, Sora ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks. Lifting his hips, he cried out in pleasure as he pushed down on his own master's cock. "I, I belong to you, Master. Please, let me come, Master." He sobbed, watching his own self disappear in the darkness that was the cell. He'd be 'free' now that he admitted it.

The cock ring was released, his own body thrown down on the bed as Ansem rocked his hips into the teen's own. Both lost in their moans until the final euphoric cry that came from Sora as he came between them. Growling, Ansem fell on the younger boy to catch his breath before standing up to fix his clothes. "Good boy." He spoke to the semi-conscious lump on the bed. "Kairi!" He shouted. The hinges screeched as the young redhead wobbled in, her hands on her swollen pregnant belly. "Get him cleaned up. Have Riku take him to his new room. I must get to work."

"Yes, Master." The young girl went about her job.


	2. Children of the Lord

Victor Goes the Spoils  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: M+  
**Summary**: [Challenge Fic] Sora loses the battle against Ansem in KH. Now he's one of three slaves to the overlord. Can anyone save them?  
**Timeline**: Probably will remain stopped at KH because I haven't played KH2 or CoM  
**Pairings**: Ansem x Sora, Ansem x Riku, Ansem x Kairi (implied), Ansem x Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH. I am not making any money off this fiction.

* * *

"Sora, time to get up."

"Go away…"

"Heh, heh. He's such a heavy sleeper."

Kairi's voice woke Sora out of his deep slumber, startling him up past his plush pillows. Sitting next to him, nearly perched over him to make sure he was okay, Kairi was smiling. Beside her, less excited but still smiling, was Riku. Both were dressed in a faint gray uniform with the heartless symbol on their right shoulder. While Kairi's was a short dress that hugged her huge abdomen, Riku was dressed in a tight pair of pants and an unbuttoned gray shirt. The red was the only color on them for any individuality. Kairi giggled again.

Pleased that Sora was up, Riku reached over towards a nightstand where folded pile of gray clothes sat. "You should get dressed before Ansem find you showing his goods to Kairi." The brunette blushed; taking his clothes from Riku's outstretched hands. When Kairi's back was turned he slowly dressed in matching uniform to the silver haired teen's. Dressed, he took a seat again, pulling his legs to his chest. Blue eyes couldn't meet Riku's, not after what had happened. Even Kairi's smile faltered as she looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"I used a cure on your back while you were out." The girl finally said, hoping to break the silence.

"…Thanks." Sora whispered, his gaze returning to his pillows.

Unable to handle the nervousness coming from his usually vibrant friend, Riku rushed over the bed toward Sora. Grabbing the boy's arms, Riku shook them earning a startled look from his best friend, "No one's blaming you for what happened. We are years younger than those other fighters. Maybe if we were older by a year or two we'd of been ready for all this."

Shaking, the brunette reached for his friend's upper arms, squeezing. "No! It's all my fault! I was able to beat Leon. I beat all those heartless. I was ready. I was—"

Pulling Sora into his chest, Riku rested a comforting hand on his best friend's head. "You did your best. Ansem just has hundreds of years more experience than us. He has control of the Heartless. You shouldn't blame yourself. We'll just train when he's gone. We'll fight together next time."

"Where's Donald and Goofy? The last I heard he'd shoved them in cells just like mine."

Releasing his hold on his friend, Riku turned away. "If he couldn't sleep with it properly, he got rid of them. Five months ago we ate them. To punish you he stuffed your pillow with Donald's feathers. Every time you got to eat it was a meat from a friend. I'm sorry."

"No!" The brunette cried out, rushing over to his pillow. Like the finest of glass, the boy carefully lifted the object into his arms before clutching it tightly to his chest. "Donald! I'm sorry!" Sora cried into the thin fabric, into the feathers. If only he'd been stronger against Ansem he'd have defeated the Heartless Creator. He would have saved all the worlds from darkness. From the Heartless. Kairi reached over, touching the boy's shoulders reassuringly, but Sora shrugged her off. "Go away."

"But…" The girl whispered.

"Go away!" Sora cried out into his pillow.

Grabbing Kairi's upper arm, Riku lead her away from the Keyblade Master. "Leave him. We need to go to Ansem anyway. Sora." He raised his voice, catching Sora's attention momentarily. "You need to join us for dinner after the grand bell chimes. Don't be late or you'll regret it. You just got out of that cell, don't tempt Ansem. He won't waste time to punish you."

"I don't care! Go away! Go away!" Sora threw the pillow made of Donald at his dearest friends. Rolling his eyes, Riku lead Kairi out of the room, smoothly shutting the door behind him. Alone, Sora rushed to the pillow and climbed into bed with it. "…Donald…" He sobbed into the soft fabric.

At some point during his cries, Sora faintly heard the bell that Riku had spoken about, but chose to ignore it. His life was over; he didn't need to eat when he didn't deserve it. He rubbed his nose into the feathers, still able to pick up the scent of magic that Donald had always carried. It was like lilac -- warm and comforting. The duck had always screeched when either he or Goofy tried to cuddle up to feel that warmth, but would always relent because he too was cold and the others released enough body heat to warm up anyone. Now there was no quacking to be released. No hearty laughter that brought silly smiles to Sora's face. Only faint memories that brought tears to his eyes.

In his self loathing, Sora never heard the door open nor did he hear the sound of a person approaching behind him. The brunette was unaware of the danger he was in until his arms were grabbed by two heartless, his legs held down by two more just as a searing pain in his back pulled him into reality. It followed by another loud noise before there was another quick burning sensation in his back.

Crack!

"S, stop!"

Crack!

"Ah! Oh god! Help!"

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The pain built up with each blow of a thick, leather belt into his back until Sora knew he was bleeding. Crimson was already sliding down his shoulder blades, down to the crevice behind his elbow where it pooled. Even his voice, once loud and begging, had fallen into voiceless cries and heavy panting from lack of air. The whipping stopped and the Heartless let go. Unable to find the strength to pull himself into a huddled position, Sora was left in a spread eagle position. "Get up," Ansem's cold voice echoed across the room.

Panting heavily, Sora pulled himself on his knees before slowly turning around to sit on the edge of the bed. Blue eyes couldn't meet the cold red of his master. "Go--" He tried telling the man to leave, but his voice faltered as he was punched back on the bed. Blood filled his mouth, tongue swollen from being bit, Sora sobbed, reaching for his Donald pillow. _Save me. Please!_

"Get up."

With his back burning from numerous lashes and his face aching from the punch, Sora couldn't find the will to stand up against the man anymore. Yet, at the same he didn't want to lay there and take anymore beatings. Pushing himself up again, the brunette slid himself to the floor where, with the help of the bed, he pulled himself up on his shaking knees. He winced as he saw the belt still in Ansem's hand, dripping with blood. "I, I'm sorry."

Ansem tilted his head back, his large hand tightening around his belt. "For what?"

_I don't know._ Sora sniffled, using his wrist to wipe his nose. "For not coming down at the bell."

Snapping his belt, the white haired man sneered. "I can think of other things you should apologize for, _Keyblade Master_." He glowered. Frozen in his spot, Sora stepped back as he covered his ears. He didn't want to be called that. Not anymore. He was no more than a screw up. "Are you out of comments, slave?"

Clutching his hands to his ears tightly, Sora clenched his eyes shut and moved into a corner. "D, don't call me that!"

"Slave? That's what you are!"

"No…" Sora whispered, _not that. I don't care about that._ "Don't call me that. Not that." _Not a Keyblade Master._

A smile fixed itself on Ansem's face. Reaching over he took hold of the slave's face, tilting it up so that their eyes met. "Call you what? _Keyblade Master_? That's what you are. My stupid little Keyblade Master. Thought you were strong enough to beat me. That is your humiliation. My new empire of Heartless will know that you tried to stop them. They will know you. They will hate you." He brushed his lips across the brunette's, ignoring the boy's blank look. "However, nothing will happen to you if you stay with me."

"Don't call me that," Sora whimpered out. With his once sealed lips open, Ansem pressed their mouths again, shoving his own tongue deep into the brunette's to plunder and claim. Blood and saliva leaked from the corner of the inexperienced teen's mouth as the boy whimpered. Twisting his body, Sora tried escaping the ravaging tongue but was stopped as strong hands held his face still. Stuck between the wall and a hard body, Sora could only take in all that was happening.

A leg was rubbing against his cock, pushing his own thighs open to allow entrance while firm hands on his face kept Sora's body held up. Ansem had a faint smell of cologne that tickled his nose. Certainly a spice of some kind. Its fragrance was soothing, luring Sora into a content state that even the rough tongue dragging his own back didn't bother him. Instead it felt almost nice, even if it was gross at the same time. After what felt like forever, Ansem released his hold on Sora and the boy collapsed back against the wall releasing the air he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "Go now." Ansem stepped away, giving the young boy enough room to pass around him. Nervously, Sora started forward only to stop when his bottom was grabbed by a large hand. "That outfit doesn't work. I'll find something better. Now come." He grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out the door.

It was the first time Sora had really taken the time to view his new home. The world that Ansem had taken over was the remnants of Destiny Island. Slowly the world was falling into a void. The beaches were gone and the plants were twisting in time. Soon to be forgotten. The old hang out had been formed up with steel to form a large castle. Where Sora's room was located, on the outer corridors was a beautiful view of the setting sun, drowned in a black ocean. It wasn't really home. Not without the laughter of the other kids or a bellow to come in from one of the parents. It was dreary and made Sora more homesick then content with its location.

A further push from Ansem had the brunette led into a winding corridor inside the grand castle. It was just as dark inside as outside. Lit candles led the way past numerous Heartless pressed into the wall in submission. The two stopped in front of a wooden door. "This is the only room you are allowed to enter. It leads to the dining area. When I feel you've learned your proper place, you may go to other rooms."

The door was opened and with a short walk the two entered a grand hall where Riku and Kairi stood near twin doors. Without greeting, Ansem took a seat at the head of the table, his chair pushed away from the table. "Slaves, my greetings?" He glowered at the two frozen scared at the door. Sora tensed, knowing that his two friends were staring at his still open wounds.

Slowly, Riku approached the head of the table first. Placing a hard kiss on Ansem's lips, the silver haired teen stepped back ignoring the saliva that trickled down his lip after. Kairi followed, cleaning up the traces of saliva from the master's lip before kissing the man just as roughly. When she pulled away, three pairs of eyes turned on Sora, ready to see if he'd try disobeying again that evening.

Nervously, Sora approached the man and pecked his cheek before pulling away as if burned. With equally fast reflexes, Ansem reached out grabbing the brunette's hands and pulled the boy back towards him, into his lap. Trying to balance where he was pulled, Sora brought his knees on the seat of the chair, wrapped around both of the older man's thicker thighs. Without delay, Ansem pressed their mouth's together. His tongue snaked itself inside, mapping each crevice it could find until no spot had been left untouched.

To Sora's horror he found his own tongue laced with the older man's on several accounts. Wrapping and coiling, sucking and biting Sora moved the appendage around his mouth. Moans flooded from his lips, a cry of pleasure followed as touchy hands moving down loose gray trousers. Pulling away from Sora's neck, Ansem licked his lips. "Oh yes, the Keyblade Master is positively delicious." He smirked at the groan that came from Sora as he pumped the boy's hardened shaft. "Moan for me."

"Haa-aah! A, Ansem…"

Rubbing his thumb over Sora's red cock tip, Ansem slowed his ministration. "Call me master."

Red in the face, Sora reached and gripped the older man's jacket. Holding tightly, he bit his lip as his hips thrust forward, trying to get friction from Ansem's hand. "M, master! Please! Ahn!" The brunette threw his head back as he came in the large hand closed around his cock.

Pulling his hand from the gray trousers, Ansem stared over his palm before holding it in front of Sora. "Clean this." Not fully comprehending what was going on, the brunette licked hungrily at the offered hand. As his head cooled and his senses returned, he realized the salty taste entering his mouth was his own cum. Pulling back he shifted, ignoring the tent pressing against the thin fabric o f his trousers. Nerves struck him as he remembered his two friends, standing back having just watched the entire scene. "Good boy," Ansem whispered, "go take your seat." Sliding off the man's lap, Sora fixed his pants, pretending the wet spot wasn't there as he moved to one of the empty seats. Riku was quick to take the seat next to him while Kairi sat across. "Riku."

"Yes, Master?" The silver haired boy looked up from his plate that was being fixed by a Heartless.

"Come to my room tonight."

"Yes, Master." The boy returned his gaze to the plate. Next to him, Sora squirmed in his seat. The pain in his back was starting to become unbearable. Along with that the food didn't look nearly as appealing as his growling belly made it out to be. The semen he'd just digested was already starting to sour in his belly, making it toss and turn. "Eat, Sora," Riku hissed under his breath, taking a bite of a stringy piece of meat.

Moving his sticky noodles around his bowl, Sora felt bile rise in his throat. It didn't help matters that the helpful little Heartless on the table had stopped at his spot, glowing gold eyes dipped with curiosity at why the human wasn't eating. Riku was starting to breath heavily, glancing back at Ansem to Sora, his own chopsticks raised near his lips. "Sora, please, just eat. You're back's already torn up," Kairi whispered across the table.

"I'm not hungry." Sora whispered, pushing the plate away. The display finally caught Ansem's attention. The man threw his clothed napkin down on the table and approached the brunette in no time. Putting his own chopsticks in his food, Riku turned his head to face his own Master just as Sora was thrown out of his seat.

"If my food is no good for you, you'll just starve." He stood at full height in front of the cowering Keyblade user stared up from the floor green in the face. "Return to your dinners, Riku, Kairi." He returned to his seat. The two at the table slowly joined him, two pairs of blue eyes remaining on their friend sitting on the ground.

"Fool," Riku let his gaze fall on his plate.


	3. Comfort in Each Other

Victor Goes the Spoils  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: M+  
**Summary**: [Challenge Fic] Sora loses the battle against Ansem in KH. Now he's one of three slaves to the overlord. Can anyone save them?  
**Timeline**: Probably will remain stopped at KH because I haven't played KH2 or CoM  
**Pairings**: Ansem x Sora, Ansem x Riku, Ansem x Kairi (implied), Ansem x Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH. I am not making any money off this fiction.

* * *

Large hands brushed down his thighs, pressing the oversensitive skin just enough to drive Riku wild. Curling his legs around Ansem's hips, the silver haired teen cried out as the thrust in him became exact to that one spot. It felt like his brain had shut down for the moment as he fell into instinct, crying out in uncontrolled pleasure. The hinges on the bed squeaked, hitting the wall with each thrust but neither cared, too far into each other to care what was going on in the outside world.

After what seemed forever, Riku felt it. His belly coiled, his penis ached. Finally he came, falling into eternal bliss that the darkness couldn't destroy. Each time he'd reached orgasmic nirvana, he felt his heart return to him. He was human through and through, not the Ansem's play toy. Leg's sliding from the older man's hips, the teen cried out as his body was thrown back against the mattress as Ansem came deep within him, collapsing on the boy. "M, master…" Riku shivered as the older man pulled with an undignified squish of fluid.

"Get cleaned up." The older man stood, storming towards his personal bathroom. Head dropped, Riku crawled off the bed. The feeling of semen sliding from his entrance made the teen shudder, but he didn't stop from leaving the room. The hall was chilled, the curious gazes of Heartless stunning him for a moment before it was brushed it aside to continue his trek down to the slave bathing hold.

It had stopped hurting his feelings a long time before to be shoved off so quickly after sex. Ansem wasn't his first, though perhaps the cruelest, lover. He'd done some of the guys back on the island before Heartless attacked. It was a life he never wanted Kairi or Sora to ever find out about. There were some things that didn't belong out in the open. Ansem, however, loved putting it in Riku's face. He loved claiming that Riku was a slut, that he was used goods and should feel _honored_ to have a lover like Ansem. The teen shivered. Anyone would have been better, but there wasn't much of an option when the only persons who didn't know about his run with the dark-side were dead. Even sweet Kairi had slapped him after her ordeal with their master. She'd demanded to know why he'd joined the other side and why he'd spread his legs so quickly for such a man -- questions that he couldn't find a solid answer to because he just didn't know why. Maybe he was a slut. He needed someone to hold him. If not Kairi or Sora, then Ansem. Someone who didn't care that he made the wrong decisions.

Someone who wouldn't put salt into old wounds. The teen glared behind him where Ansem's chambers resided.

Throwing open the shower room door, Riku jerked when he realized the room had already been occupied by Sora. The boy was curled up near the edge of the tub, in a trance. "Sora, how long have you been in here?"

The brunette jerked. Trying to understand what was going on, the boy held his soggy hands up and looked over the skin to try and place how long he'd been sitting in the tub. Not waiting for an answer, Riku carried the boy out of the tub to a near a wall. Resting the boy against the surface, Riku sighed and took a seat. "I can't take it…" Sora finally whispered after some time.

Knowing where this was going (he'd had this conversation with Kairi too – just not in a bathroom), Riku wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's shoulders, bringing the boy near his chest. "You don't have a choice. Whatever Ansem wants, he'll take. You come out relatively unscratched if you just go along with it." He turned his gaze to the wall, where a faint crack in the wall had started. "You should start listening to his orders, Sora. Your back is torn up, your face looks like a beating bag, and I've seen those things you call thighs. Seriously, Sora, you can't take another beating without breaking several bones. Take a few days, at least, to heal. Just listen to Ansem, I promise it won't be that bad. We get food every night and we're free to do whatever we want. The only thing is that since Kairi's pregnant, Ansem wants us to take her place. That means more sex until she pops out that twenty pound bag of fat."

"Is she really pregnant?" Sora whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Riku sighed. "Yeah, with Ansem's baby. It happened in the first month of her capture, we believe. But by the third month she began to plump out and Ansem stopped touching her. Those maternal instincts started kicking in so she listens to everything he says because she doesn't want to hurt the kid."

Sora licked his lips, forcing the question out, "What will he do after the baby is born?"

"Don't know. Maybe he'll sleep with his own son; maybe he has some standards on what's fuckable. He doesn't want anything to happen to Kairi though. I supposed having a baby with one of the Princesses of Heart makes it all worth it. Then he has the Keyblade owner. The man's in control heaven. He has control over the fates now."

Tensing, Sora turned his head to face Riku's. "Don't ever call me that again."

With a deep sigh, Riku turned his head. "Not hearing it isn't going to change who you are. I told you before, all this occurred too fast. We'd trained with wooden swords our whole life and then they just give us real swords and tell us to fight for either the light or the dark. We weren't ready nor are we at fault for this." He wrapped his arms around the other boy. "You're shivering."

"Water was cold."

A smirk formed on the silver haired boy's face as he held tightly onto Sora. "Our hot water only last five minutes a duration, it ensures we don't take Ansem's water. Stay here." Standing up, Riku reached toward a small stand where towels were kept, fetching one for Sora, which he flung at the boy before returning to the bath. Dropping his gray trousers, Riku dipped his toe in the water as his body shivered in response. Cold, Sora had used the hour's portion of hot water. But he was told to get cleaned up. Pulling his shirt off, Riku threw his body into the bath. Sharply taking in a deep breath, he wadded himself over to a shallower end of the tub, where he grabbed the edge. "When M, Master sees you, c, clean up after." He hissed, spreading his legs out on the tub's steep ridges. He didn't care if he was showing Sora more than the boy needed to see, but he had to let the teen understand just what he meant. "M, make sure you clean up deep inside you, it's a bit tougher but if you don't clean up Ansem will and that stuff stings." He whispered vaguely running his wet finger along his entrance.

"R, Riku-!"

"Sh, just watch. You need to know all this before tomorrow." The teen whispered, reaching his other hand towards a basket near the tub. "In here is a tube. You need to use water to wet it and push it inside. Since you clean up after Ansem, you should still be wet enough to push it ri-ight up there," Riku shivered as he pushed the long tube cleanly inside him. The end of the narrow tube was a long lining leading towards a faucet next to the tub. "The, then turn this on. N, not too fast or it'll b, burn." The boy clenched his eyes closed as he turned on the water. He could feel the chilled water move in the tube then into him, filling him quickly. Turning off the water, Riku pushed his hips back. Rump in the air, the teen squeezed his eternal muscles pushing water and semen down the tube and into the water. He repeated the process of turning the water and draining his body until the water came out clear. With one last wince, he pulled the tube from his body and sat back into the dirty water to clean his stomach. Feeling fit for the time being, Riku climbed out of the tub to wrap a towel snuggly around himself like a blanket. "Come on, a Heartless will be in here soon to drain and clean the tubs – if Ansem finds out we're hiding in here after hours we'll be in trouble." Taking Sora's hand, Riku started out the door leading to their sleeping chambers. The castle was blanketed by complete darkness besides the faint glow of lit candles on various walls leading down paths. Riku breathed deeply, always nervous about those faintly glowing dots that followed him around as shadows and shadow knights continued their routes. Those little buggers were the reason he was constantly in trouble, if at all. They were spies for Ansem, hiding on the walls and listening in on conversations. They just loved to tell their leader everything that was going on.

Stopping at Sora's room (his was the next door down), Riku helped his dearest friend into bed, pulling the sheets around his tired friend. When he was about to leave, Sora reached out to grab the silver haired teen's wrist, stopping Riku from walking away. "Stay with me."

"I'll get in trouble."

"Please, I don't want to be alone anymore." Sora opened up his sheets, inviting the other teen under them. Looking back at the closed door, Riku took a deep breath before climbing into bed with the brunette. He was warm, just as Riku had always imagined. Sure they had sleepovers together, but never had they shared the same bed. Destiny Island felt that by letting same sex children share a bed opened the doors to same sex couplings when they were older. Riku swallowed, wrapping his arms around his lithe friend. Narrowed eyes widened sharply and Riku's breathing sharpened when he felt those chicken arms (with some muscles from wielding such a heavy blade) of his friend wrap around his bare waist.

"Sora," hissed Riku, "don't do that." His own loins, still sensitive from the through fuck he'd just had with Ansem, came to life almost instantly the minute those timid fingers brushed across his abdomen. The boy didn't stop. Warm hands moved down to Riku's rapidly swelling penis. "S, Sora…" Throwing his head back, Riku cried out as his sensitive flesh swelled to full stiffness too fast. Sitting completely up, Sora climbed on top of the other teen, breathing shallowly. "W, wait Sora-Ah!" Silver hair flew across the soft pillows as his dick was enclosed in the warm mouth of his best friend. He hadn't had such pleasure since his early training days when Ansem performed fellatio to turn on his slaves.

Just two days ago he'd witnessed Ansem pull the same deed with Sora. It appeared just the act had taught the brunette how to perform it properly and now he was giving Riku the same performance. Pale long legs curled into in awkward position, wrapping into the sheets as Riku's release approached fast. Hips arching into the warm mouth, Riku found himself crying out in agony as Sora pulled away to rub his jaw. Ashamed blue eyes fell to the sheets. "W, why'd you stop!" Riku found himself reaching for his friend. Grabbing the brunette's arm, he tossed the boy back on the bed to straddle his hips.

"I, I'm sorry!" Sora sobbed. "I, I don't want to feel like this anymore. Make me clean, Riku."

Cold blue eyes stopped, looking down and over the boy under him. Still a child, really. _Me touching you isn't going to solve anything. You'll just feel dirty again tomorrow._ Riku, however, couldn't find the ability to voice that Ansem would be touching them again tomorrow. They'd never be completely clean as long as they should live. Come the age of eighteen, if they still had looks they might get lucky and gain immortality like Ansem. The cost was only their eternal damnation. "Sora…"

"Just tonight, touch me tonight." The teen whispered, his own hand wrapping around his swollen penis. Riku groaned, watching the boy play with himself.

_Maybe it won't be bad if I indulge myself just a little._ The silver haired teen panted as his own hard penis brushed against Sora's. As long as they didn't do anything anally, all evidence could be washed off with a wet rag before breakfast. Thrusting his hips towards Sora's chest, Riku watched intently as rosy buds on the other teen's chest seemed to rise up with each breath. Still cold from the tub and night air, each nub was hard and perky, almost bitable. _No marks_, Riku reminded himself. Instead, the boy used his hands to brush the rose tinted nipples, pinching the buds until he knew Sora was at full stiffness. Droplets of semen shot across his belly from the angry red crown of Sora's cock, leaking just like the fat dollops of tears sliding down the brunette's face. Leaning down, Riku brushed his tongue along the clear tears, brushing them awake with soothing kisses as both boys hips meet in a rolling fashion.

Hard and aching, Riku's penis was longer than Sora's. The brunette's, however, was fatter. Not that Riku was really taking any of their biological differences in. Instead he was too drowned in pleasure to care. The friction and feeling of Sora was enough to make him forget his troubles. Thrusting forward again, he brought a rhythm between the two's movement until he was lost in the feeling. Higher and higher his mind went until he'd forgotten where he was, who he now belonged to. With Sora he was a free man; capable of using his body anyway he wanted.

"A, ah! Riku! Harder! Uh!"

"God…Sora…" Riku pushed his hips down and up. Down and up. He twisted his hips, pressing hard into the other boy's cock, adding friction between their swelling penises. As his hands still played with the most beautiful nipples he'd ever seen (even Kairi's gorgeous breasts couldn't compete with Sora's flat chest), Sora's hands wrapped around both of their swollen cocks, rubbing them together in time with the trusts. Never once did the boys not touch. They needed it. The burning in their bellies was hotter and hotter until neither could take it any longer. With duel cries, both came together. Sora's hand didn't stop until both were milked dry, their bodies slumped as one. Breathing heavily against the brunette's cheek, Riku blindly reached for the sheets, cuddling into Sora's warm body.

"Thank you," Sora whispered.

"Mm. Just sleep. We'll wash again in the morning." Riku smiled. This was possibly the best he'd felt in the longest time. He could only hope that Ansem wouldn't somehow find out about his deviations.

Neither teen were aware of the glowing eyes of a shadow on the wall.


	4. Then There's Nothing

Victor Goes the Spoils  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: M+  
**Summary**: [Challenge Fic] Sora loses the battle against Ansem in KH. Now he's one of three slaves to the overlord. Can anyone save them?  
**Timeline**: Probably will remain stopped at KH.  
**Pairings**: Ansem x Sora, Ansem x Riku, Ansem x Kairi (implied), Ansem x Riku x Sora  
**Chapter**: 4/5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH. I am not making any money off this fiction.

* * *

The blankets folding at his waist woke Sora from a sound slumber. Dreams of yipping Dalmatians and the grinding of a gummi ship were destroyed with the sense of reality that came from just being in the presence of anything remotely dark. Even the sun, once a glaring red that Sora cursed to wake up to, was a soft pink peaking in high windows, barely offering a greeting of the day. A greater difference to that of cells where he'd been shackled for what appeared to be months, but only when he stepped out of the cell to be a 'free' slave, the two days made him age years more than the cell could ever do. Rickety bones, painful to move, groaned in defeat as Sora climbed from his bed. That, the teen realized, had never happened before. Even when he fought hundreds of shadow knights in one go, he'd never had this agonizing pain that came from his entire skeletal structure.

Forcing his blue eyes open completely, Sora strangled a cry from escaping his lips. There was a heartless trying to leave his bedroom, having just dropped off a pair of clothes. The bed beside him was still warm, but no body lay in sight. Black antennas shifted, the little creature moved closer to the bed to get a better view of the boy who'd killed countless of shadow kind. Unsure what else to say, Sora reached nervously out to lay a hand on the dark creature's head, "I won't hurt you."

The creature twitched and pulled away as if burnt on contact. Its sharp fingers curled into little balls as slowly it faded into the floor, moving into the shadows and out of the room. Alone again, Sora folded his legs near his chest. "Where'd Riku go so quickly…?"

"…Under the bed," Was the response from that exact location. Jerking, Sora dropped his body so he could see under the folded sheets and the stone floor where his best friend lay on his belly, panting heavily. "It saw me. I need to get out of here…and cleaned."

"I, I'll come too!" Sora rushed for his clothes, ignoring the chipping cum on his belly. With his back turned, he didn't witness Riku blush at the double meaning he said, nor did he see the silver haired boy readjust himself to ease friction in his gray trousers. "Where'd you get your clothes?"

Turning, Riku smiled. "The heartless that came in isn't the worst guy out there; it woke me an hour ago to get dressed. I didn't leave though. I think it was the soul of someone we once knew, but I can't figure out who it is. Now get dressed, we might be able to beat Kairi to the showers. She's embarrassed about her body – that and thinks we're a bunch of perverts. She's got a pretty strong arm for a girl, watch out for that." Before Sora could respond that even though she was pregnant Kairi was still a very attractive girl, Riku had rushed out of the room clearly red in the face.

Still crouched on the floor, Sora smiled into his hands before following after. Though he was eager to bathe with his friend and relax before returning as a slave to Ansem, he couldn't help but agree that the earlier heartless had a familiar feel to it. Shrugging the feeling off as Riku had, Sora took off out the door, "Wait for me!"

As Riku had expected, Kairi was already in the baths when they had arrived. The girl blushed and turned, her long arms wrapping around her upper half as the rest of her body fell into the warm water below with a cry of shock. Even the usually sly Riku couldn't fight the blush on his face as he turned his head away, ashamed to have seen the girl naked. Nervously, Sora ducked his face into his friend's shoulder in hopes to disappear from the room, but the dry semen on his stomach caused him to remain seated. "Damn it, Sora – this is twice now you've shown yourself in front of a lady! Have some decency, man!" Riku swatted his friend's upper arm, earning a yelp from the startled boy who quickly reached down to cover himself. "Kairi, how far along in your bath are you?"

"A, almost finished. You boys can rinse off before climbing in. B, but don't stare at me!" She turned her back completely from them to face a wall.

Mock saluting, Riku turned around to drop his pants. Sora turned around as well, back to the girl. No peeks, he promised. He was a gentleman and would never stoop to Ansem's level. Attacking defenseless women was the lowest. A splash of water hit his face suddenly. "Hey!" The teen shouted.

"Quickly! Rinse. We only have a little while until the breakfast bell. We need to be completely dry by then." Riku made a stern hum as he pushed Sora into the bath water. Submerged, Sora made a sharp intake of water (to his horror) as the other teen dived under the water. From the distance, he could hear Kairi shout out in equal surprise, but the brunette was too busy clawing to the surface to hear the girl's shouts. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the boy up Riku began swimming in the tub, trying to crawl towards a shallow end of the bath-pool. "-Your hair is wet anyway!"

"I was almost dry! And you drowned Sora!"

"He's always looked like a drown rat, this is no different!" Riku was laughing, patting the soaked brunette on the back. "Now hurry out of there, I want to rinse this soapy water off." Reaching for a wet pad, Riku dabbed the cloth on Sora's stomach, ignoring the inflamed look on the brunette's face. Across the tub, Kairi was pulling out of the tub giving Sora a view of her pale globes. "Pervert," Riku whispered, brushing the cloth under Sora's nose. "Stop staring or I'll tell her." Turning away, Sora frowned.

"Then stop touching me," he hissed back. Red faced, Riku backed away, his right hand come back from under the water in an apologetic motion.

Wadding over to the other end of the pool to rinse the soap off his broader chest, Riku chuckled. "Whatever. Hey, don't bother shampooing. We're just in here to clean up a bit. The teen scrubbed the soap from his body before climbing out of the tub where the dressed Kairi was holding out a clean towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Riku went over to his pants to slide them back on. Still in the tub, Sora brushed his hand through his hair trying to rub through. For a second there, he'd almost forgotten where he was.

Not that the moment didn't feel nice. Joking around while "swimming" was so much like his life back on the island. All his worries had washed away in a fit of laughter and teenage hormones. Pulling out of the tub next, Sora thanked Kairi found the towel she handed to him before disappearing herself. Careful to dry of each part of him, Sora jumped at a loud chime from the high bells. Riku grunted.

"Get dressed. Quick." Nodding, Sora rushed to his pile of gray clothes. Pulling them apart, the teen grimaced as he realized the clothes pile didn't look so thin just because they were cleanly pressed together. It was just a pair of shorts. Sliding them up his long legs, the teen shuddered as the trousers hugged his hips. Bare thighs escaped the bottoms, not leaving much for the imagination. Around his crotch was the heartless seal, just drawing eyes to look at him. Blushing red, Sora wrapped the towel around his chest for extra coverage. Riku was faster though, reaching over to steal the other boy's towel before running out of the room. Still red in the face, Sora rushed after and towards the dining chambers where Ansem still hadn't shown up. Kairi was already standing off in the corner when the two boys joined her.

"Nice outfit," Kairi giggled. Blushing, Sora wrapped his arms around his chest, shying away. It was only when he stepped back did he feel a cold hand rest against his bottom. Jerking, Sora turned around to face Ansem. Stepping back, the boy turned towards the man.

Smirking, Ansem banished the dark void around him. "Yes, a very nice outfit. It fits better than I ever dreamed." Turning, Ansem took his own seat. Holding his hand out, he summoned the three for his morning kisses. Kairi and Riku were quick at delivering the kisses before standing at their designated seats. Nervously, Sora reached for his shorts, gripping the fabric nervously. "When was the last time you ate again?"

Red faced, Sora raised his shoulders to hide from the cold gaze directed on him. His stomach ached. As far as he could remember the last time he ate was in the cell, a few days before he'd been released. Since then the only substance he'd had since was water, swallowed while showering. "..I…" He whispered.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that my food was too good for you? Even today, on a new day, you refuse to act like a proper servant and give me my morning kiss. Perhaps starvation hasn't been nearly good enough of a punishment."

The pangs in his stomach were almost unbearable as Sora began to understand just what Ansem meant. Obedience meant food, but he doubted a little bit of heavy kissing wouldn't get him a chance to eat being that he had to be reminded. What else could he do? It had to be just enough to get a place at the table again. Sniffling, Sora fell to his knees, crawling towards the older man. "Please, Master Ansem, I'll do anything if you let me eat breakfast."

"Anything?" The man smiled, pushing his seat out just enough allowing the teens to see he'd just adjusted himself. Sora swallowed, understanding just what the man wanted. Crawling forward, Sora brought his hand over the man's clothed erection, brushing his palm across the bulge. Heart racing, the brunette unbuttoned Ansem's trousers then pulled the flaps aside to view the man's enormous cock up close. His heart stopped, rising into his throat until he forced himself to swallow as he wrapped his hands around the swollen shaft. Licking the head, Sora frowned. He'd performed the same ministration on Riku just the night before and now it didn't feel right.

Both men were salty. But Ansem had a different taste. One almost addictive. Sora closed his eyes as he put his lips around the head of the older man's penis. His tense hands, wrapped tightly around Ansem's base, loosened and moved upwards. He rubbed the loose skin of the testes. Tugging and touching, Sora found the more he pulled the more he milked. In time greed began to overcome him, his own stomach growling at the taste of the fluid that slid down his throat, past his lips and down his chin. He wanted more; he wanted all of the man's essence to go directly down.

Ansem would always take more than just the head, Sora reminded himself. Still, he was unsure if his own small mouth could take in such girth. It was worth the shot though. Sora lowered his mouth, swallowing more of Ansem's cock until the tip brushed against the back of his throat. His gag reflex kicked in, pushing back the intruding appendage, but Sora would have none of that. Relaxing his throat, the teen slowly swallowed more before pulling back to try again until his head was bobbing on Ansem's lap. Even the fingers wrapping in his hair weren't directing his ministrations. Sora knew what he wanted and apparently was doing it just the right things if the shifting hips were any sign.

Panting and crying, Ansem's fingers tightened almost painfully. "God pet, that's great. Oh, that mouth of yours," his hips shot up continuously until he'd built rhythm into Sora's mouth.

Moaning, the teen removed his hands from now tight balls, reaching his hands down to Ansem's thighs for a post as his own hips began to rock into the man's leg. His penis, still hard from Riku's earlier touches, was becoming unbearable. His master was close. Sora felt Ansem's entire form stiffen as the white haired man came. Swallowing dollop after dollop, Sora ignored the hand in his hair. He ignored the way the man rubbed his head like a dog that had done a good deed.

All that mattered was his belly was being filled. For the first time in days, his growls were gone. "Master…" Sora whispered as soon as he pulled away. "Please…" Rubbing his own hard cock over the man's leg again, Sora cried out as his hair was pulled, his whole body thrown up and on the table. Glasses and dishware shattered on the floor, but were ignored by Ansem who stood at full height, eyeing the teen sprawled out before him like dinner.

"Do you want me to deal with this?" He asked, brushing his hand over Sora's penis. Nodding, Sora reached down, wanting to guide the man to fist him. Just the touch would bring him to completion. "You didn't seem to have any problems going to Riku last night." On the table, Sora froze. He didn't have to look up to know that Riku probably had a similar look that he did. "Riku."

"M, master," Riku approached nervously, his body shaking from obvious fear. "I, I…"

"Drop your pants."

Riku did as he was told, his own gaze fixed on the floor in shame as the other two took in all the scars going across his buttocks. Sora couldn't draw his own eyes away from the claim marks still on the older teen's hip, a heartless sign. He hadn't seen it yesterday. Was that the same marks now burned into his skin? Ansem slapped his thighs, earning a yelp from Sora, who tried to crawl away. "When I'm talking to you, Keyblade Master, you'd better listen. Spread your legs." Doing as he was told, Sora stared down his own body to where Riku was positioned, directly between his legs. Was Riku going to fuck him? In front of Kairi? Blood rushed to Sora's face.

"Fuck him." Shaking, Riku did just that. His hips jutted out, his large girth pushing past Sora's tight muscles. Because he was dry, it was painful. The internal muscles burned from the force and Sora knew that after the third thrust he'd started to bleed. The blood, however, didn't lubricate Riku's cock enough. Ansem was whispering something in the silver haired teen's ear, brushing hair back almost lovingly. All Sora could tell from the breathy whispers was that whatever was being said had started to anger Riku. His thrust, once hard from the initial entry, had grown almost painful as the other boy began slamming in. The pleasurable bundle of nerves were ignored, the quest for completion becoming one sided on Riku's part. Finally, Ansem put a stop to the assault by directing Riku to not move from where he was still firmly enclosed in Sora's bleeding passage. "Now you have two rapists. Finish with him."

Face pale with shame and guilt, Riku continued his thrust until he shivered in orgasmic bliss. Pulling out of Sora, he stepped back for Ansem to observe. Red in the face, Sora squeaked as a finger was pressed in his abused entrance. "Haah…ah." He cried as his still hard cock was gripped by Ansem.

"You're such a slut. Do you always get turned on when your body is used? At least now I know your true calling." Ansem brushed another finger into the boy's stretched entrance, followed by a third. "You've just had Riku and you're ready for more. Look at your slutty friend, Kairi." The girl made a noise from where she stood; the noise didn't make any connection with Sora's pleasure hazed mind. Removing his fingers, Ansem turned Sora on his stomach, his rump in the air. There was shuffling behind him, making the brunette nervous about what the older man had planned. So far none of this had been punishment to him. He'd gotten sex from Riku and no matter what Ansem said, he'd never see what Riku had done as some form of rape (no matter how unpleasant it felt).

Something long pressed against his entrance. It wasn't warm like Sora remembered Ansem's cock to be, but it wasn't cold either. Trying to turn his head so he could see what was being pushed into him; his head was slammed down into the table making him see stars. Whatever it was had been pushed completely in at that moment, Ansem's hands let go of his body, letting Sora slide to the ground in complete confusion.

A heartless stood off to the side, having just come from the kitchen apparently. Looking around, Sora prepared to reach behind him to see just what item rested deep in his bowels, only to be stopped by Riku – who held his hands firmly down to the floor. Aqua eyes and blue never meet, an unspoken apology resting in the air before Sora felt something different in him. A burning sensation, building and boiling his rectal area. Crying out, the teen tried pulling out of Riku's hold to reach for whatever was in him, but the silver haired boy was too strong. Hips shifting, Sora tried pushing the item out next, only to find it well lodged inside him. His canal, coming too close in contact with the item, began to burn leaving an uncomfortable feeling in its wake.

"Ah! It hurts! Hurt--" Sora threw his head back and let out a piercing screaming as his insides began to ache and (too his horror) his cock stiffened more, a painful reminder that he had yet to come that day. "Ha—ah!" He shifted again, falling on his face with his rump again in the air, twisting and turning in hopes that Ansem would light up, remove whatever was causing him such misery. The man just stood back, amused as he cleaned his hands with a cloth. "M, Master! Ah!"

"You will not touch Riku or Kairi."

"W, w, won't! No! Touch no!" Sora sobbed. The burning sensation was fading, leaving behind a sudden overwhelming pleasurable feeling, but the teen wouldn't have it. "Please, t, take it out!"

Ansem didn't step forward. "Only if I order it is someone else allowed to touch you."

"O, Only m, m, master!"

"Remove the ginger, Riku." Ginger? He'd have to remember this new torment. Sora sobbed into his hands as his entrance was probed again and the long plant was removed from his insides. The burning sensation still remained a faint reminder of the intolerable pain he'd just endured. Cock hard, Sora brought his knees to his chest. "Come here." Knowing that it was he who was being spoken to, Sora crawled forward, wrapping his fingers in Ansem's loose trousers, staring up with fear. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master Ansem."

"What are you?"

Sora felt a pang of defiance in his gut, but crushed it like a heartless. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't a Keyblade Master. He was a slave, a servant to the man who lived in darkness. "A slut, Master."

"Very good pet, you can sit with me during breakfast." Ignoring the fact that he still hadn't been sated, Sora climbed onto Ansem's lap as soon as the man had sat. The table was a mess, the dishes long since broken. The ever helpful heartless were already busy, cleaning the place while bringing new dishes in. The meal would be next. Kairi and Riku approached their own seats, waiting to be allowed to sit.

Sora could only stare blankly ahead of him. He was…

...Nothing.


	5. The End to Heroism

Victor Goes the Spoils  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: M+  
**Summary**: [Challenge Fic] Sora loses the battle against Ansem in KH. Now he's one of three slaves to the overlord. Can anyone save them?  
**Timeline**: Probably will remain stopped at KH.  
**Pairings**: Ansem x Sora, Ansem x Riku, Ansem x Kairi (implied), Ansem x Riku x Sora  
**Chapter**: 5/5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH. I am not making any money off this fiction.

* * *

The clanking of parts wasn't very reassuring, but Cid had claimed the hunk of junk that had been pulled together would survive that long. Usually the man wasn't wrong, so it was in the group's mind that they'd make it back to the sanctuary of Disney Castle (where they'd taken refuge as soon as they could) before the gummi ship fell apart piece by piece. Leon, however, wasn't buying it. He'd preferred the one Donald and Goofy had arrived to Transverse Town in. It was quiet with a soft hum of the engines, offering a moments peace before big battles.

Not too far off stood Cloud, who looked equally displeased about being on the ship going to fight the greatest of darkness without the most essential of weapons – a Keyblade. Frowning, Leon turned his head. He didn't have the time to worry about that. They needed to at least grab Sora (maybe his friends too, if they were in range) and get him out of Ansem's clutches. The worlds were in peril. Another Keyblade Master had yet to be made or found, so they didn't have a choice but to at least try and protect Sora.

Aeris was the most uneasy about the whole "save Sora" mission. Why, she had reasoned, would Ansem keep Sora alive? It was more likely that the boy had been dead since the initial destruction, leaving them all to enter a dangerous trap. On their travels to avoid heartless, they'd found various planets free of the troubles outside. Just settling down would be safer than going to the Heartless strong hold.

Soft clicking heels turned Leon's head to where Cloud was slowly approaching. "Cid's going nuts," the blond explained, leaning against the vibrating wall. "The Heartless are getting weaker the closer we get."

"Weaker? Shouldn't they be getting stronger to protect Ansem?"

The blond shrugged his broad shoulders.

Rubbing his chin, Leon turned his back to stare out a small, oval shaped window. He could see the Heartless ships attacking the Gummi ship, but they were just as soon dead from a laser. How odd, the last time he had looked, they had been powerful enough to have turbulence disturbing the ship. "Well, at least it'll be easier then."

"Or harder." Cloud murmured, tilting his head to the side. Poor guy, Leon bit his tongue from chuckling. Not only did the heartless _love_ Sephiroth, but during the two's last battle, they had gobbled the man up into a spiraling vortex that had taken Hollow Bastion along with it. Yuffie had joked that Sephiroth had probably joined Ansem's side. That was enough for the blond to stick with them on the gummi ship, traveling warp zones that led to the last known world containing Ansem and, hopefully, Sora.

Trained bodies didn't jump at the sudden sound of the intercom chiming in, however both men did stiffen in preparation for what they'd hear. Cid's voice, scratchy for years of smoking, came loud and clear across the old system, "_We're approaching our final destination. Don't sit around and let your asses freeze there, this is a retrieval mission not a god damn hero run. If you see Ansem turn and run as if Hyne himself was comin' – Do you hear me? Run. That means you Cloud!_"

Leon turned his head to hide all his mirth as Cloud stormed past the shutter doors. Returning his gaze to the window, icy blue eyes watched as the abyss of space shaded a faint black to a rich blue of a sky. On the furthest horizon was an island sitting on what appeared to be on a disk, rotating slowly. It was most likely Ansem's palace. Only darkness could collapse a world in such a manner. Cid's voice piped up over the intercom again, letting the group know to prepare for a crash landing.

Taking a deep breath, Leon pulled the Lionheart out, the light shimmering across the blade as a promising dawn. Touching the cool blade itself to his forehead, the man gave a sharp intake of air. _Fail me not again. I will protect someone this time._ Scattered bodies crossed his mind, but the brunette shrugged the feeling off. Not this time.

Moving through the ship's bowels, Leon stopped at the main doors. In a few seconds, they'd whirl open and he could throw his body onto the waiting enemy. "_We're here. Heads up, if you're outnumbered run. We're strong but this isn't our kind of battlefield. Leon, Cloud will be backing you up. Grab Sora and if his friends – Donald and Goofy or Riku or whoever – are with them, grab them! Do not stay and fight Ansem. This is not the final battle. We're getting our asses out of here, tail between the cheeks and all!_" With a mock salute (the fact that the crazy pilot had the same name as his old headmaster gave the man unneeded support in the moral department), Leon watched as the solid doors slid open; from below, he could see the dark castle that belonged to none other than Ansem himself. With a deep breath, the brunette threw himself out the door, preparing himself to turn just enough to land on one knee and protect his neck. Duck and cover. His knees hit the ground and he rolled for a second before taking off like a bolt of lightning at just the sound of Cloud landing beside him. Quickly now. He moved through the halls, past statues that looked as if they would come to life at any moment until he reached a dead end lined with four doors.

"Quick." Cloud reminded him. Fixing his hearing to listen to the faintest of sounds, Leon pushed open the last door on the right finding yet another long hall where, at the very base a young redhead stood. She couldn't have been older than sixteen and in her hands already was a baby. Her blue eyes seemed wide with speculation on just what was going to happen but Yuffie had already rushed past the two men and led the child out. "She says Sora and Riku are in the room four doors down from here."

"What?" Leon hissed. Such a confusing place. It was the inside of a mad man's mind. Turning the handle to a door on the side, Leon tensed as he found a set of stairs leading down in a spiral. Every so often a door was placed until the bottom revealed a deep pit. No railing. How fucked up. Taking a deep breath, the gunbladist ran down the flight, his eyes counting doors until he stopped at the fourth one and turned the knob, throwing it open to find a scene that made his heart stop. Ansem…

The white haired man seemed just as surprised to see Leon as Leon was to see him. He'd probably been expecting that girl upstairs or something. The man wasn't dressed, two boys (one both he and Cloud knew – Sora) draped around him in an equal state of clothing. Sora's head didn't stop bobbing down on the long cock pulsing down his throat. His eyes, lifeless, did however stare up with a blank look. The other teen, a white haired boy about Sora's head, didn't bother looking up from where he was worshiping the older man's nipples, sucking and biting, long muscled arms wrapped around Ansem's broad neck to coil in the man's hair. "Slaves, desist."

Both boys stepped away, neither in the least bit embarrassed at their own states of arousal as they watched Ansem stand up, approaching Leon mockingly. His hard cock bobbed comically, but it didn't take any seriousness from the scene. They'd been caught. Cloud rushed forward, his Ultimate Weapon pulled out, the crystal blade shining in the light. "Ansem!" He swung his sword down, but the man was fast, disappearing to another point in the room.

"Sora, disarm him." Ansem tucked his arms behind his back. The teen stepped forward, wincing in pain as energy brought forth the Keyblade. _It's killing him to use it here. Or is his heart that tainted?_ Only a gust of air made it known that Sora had moved before Cloud to vanish just as fast, both bodies reappearing in equal strength, holding the other back with their blades. Pulling out his own weapon, Leon rushed towards Ansem, only to be stopped by another Keyblade belonging to the white haired boy, Sora's friend Riku. The boy's green eyes only darkened as he pushed Leon back with ease. He seemed to have more upper strength than Sora, but the boy was holding his own as Cloud's Ultimate Weapon clattered to the floor, just inches from Ansem before disappearing into the darkness.

"Uuhgh!" Cloud cried out as he was pushed back against a wall, the Keyblade dragging across his neck, leaving a thin cut. He didn't move from there, his own blue eyes glistening with hatred towards the boy he'd found a sense of respect for. Leon tensed. Cloud was, admittedly, stronger than he was. "Drop your weapon Leon!" Cloud shouted.

Ansem just smiled. "Yes, you should drop your weapon or someone might be hurt."

Instead, Leon pushed Riku back and lunged forward towards Ansem only to stop when he noticed the older man's eyes weren't even on him. He couldn't help it, he had to see what was so interesting that even Cloud was still shouting at him to drop his weapon. There, standing in front of Cloud, Sora had his own blade pressed against his chest, ready to plunge it through his heart. The brunette stopped. No. The gunblade clattered to the floor. "No, Sora!"

"My collection," Ansem laughed, "is complete." He brought his hands out and darkness filled the room, swallowing the two intruders hole. The last thing Leon could consciously remember was Sora's lack of emotion as he crossed the room to finish sucking Ansem off.

* * *

Cid had to rush down to the castle when there was a static breakage over the talkie he'd given to Cloud. He'd sent the Gummi ship off, knowing that his two friends had been captured, but he just had to stand by them, to protect them. He moved across the grand hall, keeping his eyes open for anything. He heard a startled cry that drew him towards a room. He didn't push the door open far, just enough to see inside and watch as Cloud's head was thrown back with a scream so close to pain that Cid knew for a fact that they had lost.

Sephiroth didn't even turn his head to see who had entered the room as he raped his captive, burning the last of the light that he could possibly take from Cloud's soul. "Open your eyes to show your friend the darkness you have given into." He ordered, shifting just enough to let Cloud's frame be seen. Blue eyes opened; dull to the world, unaware of anything but pain. "You chose to walk through Master Ansem's castle instead of fleeing with your other friends; you too, shall become a slave but I have no need for you. Rid yourself from my presence."

"C…cid…" Cloud whispered, his hand reaching over Sephiroth's broad shoulders, begging for help. Instead, Cid shut the door. He was no match for a frontal assault against Sephiroth. Shame shook his shoulders, but Cid knew he'd have to continue forward, he had to find Leon at least. He was starting to wonder what hope had dragged him off the gummi ship, leaving the girl's to fend for each other.

The air in his lungs was leaving a burning feeling, one he hadn't felt since the last time he snuck a cigarette. It was then that he realized he was starting to hyperventilate. He knew exactly what was going on, his body moving through the castle on its own, lost to what was going on until he crashed into a creature dressed in black. He stopped breathing all together, "Sora?"

"Who?" The boy in black frowned, turning behind him where another redhead was standing. "Do you think my other half is here?"

"…This world is getting messed up Roxas, maybe we should go back. No one will think any differently of you."

"I, I don't have time for this!" Cid pushed past the boy. "You two get out of here before that sick fuck turns his attentions on ya! I won't be held responsible for anyone else! Leon!" He ran down a spiraling set of stairs, knowing the two men were following behind at their own pace. Cid was throwing open doors, trying to find his way through the funny house until he came across a room lined with cells. "Leon!"

"…Sweet Headmaster never…" Cid took a deep breath. He knew that voice. On the furthest cell, laying in a mess of semen, blood, and dirt was Leon. The icy blue eyes seemed fixed on the ceiling as the man spoke to himself. "…He thinks I'm awful. Rinoa, my escape, always knew. I need Seifer. Why? Why did the Heartless absorb him? Headmaster where is Seifer?"

It wasn't the first time the scar faced young man had referred to Cid in such a sense. He'd never met some headmaster at some 'fancy-pancy' military school. They probably looked alike. It was known to happen. "No one knows where victims of the heartless go. Let's get you out of here Leon." He tugged on the gate, pulling the cheap iron off its hinges. The air was stale inside the small chamber and just seeing him made Leon tense and pull back, cowering into the wall. _He's not all there_, Cid realized as he tugged his companion up, trying to leave the cell. Leon was stiff as a board, his eyes focused on a wall. "Come on, Leon." The aging man took Leon's arm, bringing it over his shoulder. With a deep breath, he hefted Leon up and started down the hall. He was greeted with the two men in black, both who stepped back to give both room. "I thought I told you—"

"I'm looking for the Keyblade master," The Sora-lookalike crossed his arms over his chest. The redhead nodded his head, still staring around at the tiny Heartless moving at his feet born from the darkness that surrounded them. "But all I've seen is a harem. I doubt he's here. Let's go look elsewhere, Axel."

"Sure." The redhead glanced over at Cid, "Wanna leave with us?"

His grip still on Leon, Cid looked over his shoulder before looking back at Axel. "Please."

* * *

On his throne, Ansem overlooked the sphere of his universe. Besides the place far to the north where the Nobodies played human, there was nothing left for him to claim. Dropping his head back, Ansem looked around his warped dark castle. The planet that Destiny Islands once formed was almost gone. His own slaves had crowded around him for the longest time until he felt the need to rid himself of them, one-by-one. That human group had taken Kairi first. For him, it was a waste. His own child was gone, destroyed with Hollow Bastion. Sephiroth had taken Cloud into the darkness. That left him with Riku and Sora.

His sweet Keyblade Master had allowed this world to become possible. He'd been a worthy sex partner at the same time. Even now, the boy showed little personality as his foot was laced with darkness, slowly devouring his entire form. The Heartless climbed across the boy's prone body, touching the remains that was the boy. He didn't cry out as their arms plunged into his empty heart. Ansem rested back, enjoying his show. The last of the resistance was dying in front of him.

Long arms wrapped around his waist, Riku's face dipped into his side trying to hide from the sight of his dying friend. Ansem rested back, watching as the heartless started to drag the Keyblade Master into the darkness. Dull blue eyes remained fixated on the two. "This is my world." Ansem spoke smoothly as Sora looked up. The boy's tiny arm came out, fighting past the heartless. At first Ansem had thought he was the object of reach, but then he realized the boy was really looking at Riku. Jealousy roused itself in his gut. Even in his last moments, the brunette was still more concerned for his childhood friend than his eminent death. Sneering, Ansem threw Riku to the ground beside his friend, "Push him in the darkness. This has gone on long enough. Riku pushed himself off the ground, looking back up towards Ansem with scared eyes. The Heartless were already climbing along his body, pressing towards his chest. "Now."

Shaking his head, Riku lowered himself on the ground. "I won't kill my friend."

Sneering, Ansem snapped his fingers. His last show from his two most wonderful slaves would be the final moments of their lives. The heartless swarmed, tearing through both boys before their remains disappeared into the darkness. Alone in his world, a smile took to Ansem's face as he relaxed in his throne. This was his universe, and nobody stood a chance against him; not the Nobodies, not mankind, and certainly not the supposed Keyblade Masters. "I win."

~*~*~Owari/Finished~*~*~


End file.
